Come Back
by Pewdiepie's Slave
Summary: Night after night... the same nightmare...Piers... how could you? Three years have past since that fateful day... My partner... Piers, he... disobeyed my orders...Injecting himself with the virus...to save my life... he did it for me... even I wouldn't have saved my captain if that had happened... I still never got to tell him everything... so I guess I should tell him here


Dear Piers,  
So... I don't really know how to start this... since most of the time I had my gun talk for me... Which you knew. You were there to hold me back... I was told that writing helps... helps to forget the past, to finally move on. It's kinda shitty right? Me! Chris Redfield, listening to someone else without a gun pointed to my head! Yeah yeah, I know hilarious right? Well, uh... how's it going?.. where ever you are... I haven't been sleeping much since that day...  
How could you Piers!? We could have made it out together! We were so close... We could have made it to the surface, we could have both lived! We could have found a cure... they're working on one now actually... almost done... its crazy really... To think that three years ago, on this very day, we were underwater, fighting some giant goo-baby. It was like the whole world was against us... I tried to reach you I really did. But that... that monster, it grabbed me.  
That's when you did something I could never forgive myself for... You injected yourself with that virus...I don't know how you could do it... and I'll never know why you did it... all I know is that you saved my life... and I never got to thank you. I've replayed that whole day in my head, thinking if I could have said something different, if i could have said a 'good job piers!' or a 'Thank you for saving my life..'  
I was too hardheaded to see that something was going to happen. Sure, I know we were dodging arms as we ran, and it seemed as if it was hard, but I knew something was going to happen. I know we had some hard times, trying to slid under barriers, but to me it felt a little too easy. I know... it must seem like I'm crazy, think that risking our lives, and throwing you across gaps was easy, but when you were with me everything was easy. I felt as if i was on top of the world and that I could do anything, but... you proved you could do anything. You're much braver than I ever thought.  
When I was with you Piers... nothing got in our way, whether it be smashing boxes with our foot, or slamming our guns into bad guys faces. No one's ever gone so far out of their way to help me before. No one even attempted to look for me, yet you found me. A lazy ass, drunk in a bar, demanding drink after drink. It's pretty ironic now, you found me in a bar, drinking the deaths of my fellow soldiers away. Now, I'm in a bar drinking your death away... waiting for that 'new Piers' to come and get me. It's funny really, every time I hear that broken door get pushed open, I imagine to see you come in. Snow dusting you shoulders as you order one of the terrible stakes at the bar.  
For the first few months my heart would beat faster as I hear someone putting their body weight against the door to open it. I would race to stand up as the door flew open, my chair hitting the ground, your name on my tongue. "Piers!" I go to say, but have to bite down to keep quiet. I tried to ignore the depressed feeling that weighed on my shoulders as the stranger came in through the door. Sad to say, till this day, my heart still skips a beat when that door opens.  
Usually, I would have yelled at you for ruining my plans... I was ready to give up my spot... Ready to see another Finn Macauley, look up to you, and call you Captain. I had found a nice house, not like the shitty ones that B.S.A.A lets us 'use', but an actually nice house. After that mission, I was supposed to move in there, leave all the life risking behind, but you... You fuckin' ruined it. I believed that you were strong enough to take over my position, but you changed that.  
I... You... It's hard okay! I know you gone! I know you're dead! But why can't you just leave me alone!? You're everywhere... I look into the face of the new recruits and I don't see them... I see Finn Macauley, I see Ben, Carl, and Andy... And worst of all I see you. You're just standing there, smiling... Oh how I miss that smile. At times I thought that, I, myself, was dead. Seeing you all smiling, I thought I was finally with you, that our team was finally complete again.  
I wish I can... just hear you voice, one last time... The recruits, they come and go, but you Piers...You're memory lasts a life time... I... I have a confession to make... the other day, in the bar. My team came to get me... My new team... My second in command... I called him Piers... In my drunken state, he looked like you... I told him things I wanted to tell you... I did things with him... things I wanted to do with you... God! I'm such an idiot! To actually think he was you... I'm sorry... I... I have to go...  
This shit better work...

From your Captain, Chris.


End file.
